1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides apparatus for dispensing controlled amounts of liquid into receptacles, the apparatus including improved means for loading disposable pipette tips onto fluid loading/dispensing cylinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,670 issued Mar. 12, 1996, the subject matter set forth therein invented by the inventor of the present invention, discloses an improved dispensing head apparatus including means for loading pipette tips carried by a pipette plate onto liquid dispensing cylinders, the loading force being maintained during the apparatus operation cycle, thus preventing contamination. The pipette tips are manually placed on the tip plate, the plate sliding within the dispensing apparatus.
Although the pipette tip plate holder described in the aforementioned patent provides many advantages when used with the apparatus described therein, there are certain disadvantages associated with its use. In particular, there is a possibility that the pipette tip box may become contaminated. Most importantly, the pipette tip plate configuration is not easily adapted for robotic operation or automation.
What is desired therefore is to provide a self contained fluid head dispensing apparatus similar to that disclosed in the aforementioned patent but modified to the extent that the pipette tip plate disclosed therein is replaced with a more conventional pipette tip carrier which is less expensive, is less likely to be contaminated and wherein the carrier is easily adapted for robotic operation or automation.